


Tearing

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, for friend, i guess it's good, its based off that 21p song, tear in my heart, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael drives a drunken luke home. tbh that's it enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jasey enjoy i poured my soul into this

Michael sometimes wondered if the lifestyle he had grown accustomed to over the years wasn't something to be proud of.

Hands clenched tightly around the wheel, he gave his whole attention to the road in front of him, never mind it was so late into the night (or early into the morning, given how you would put it) that no one besides him and the few other cars were traveling. He wanted to have something else to worry about, something else to make him think, than the person slumped in the backseat, mumbling their soul into oblivion.

Luke was always a lightweight compared to the others.

Michael knew it wasn't something to shame him for, how could anybody help having a low alcohol tolerance. What he did choose to shame him for, however, was the way Luke chose to go with the problem. A drink once or twice with friends would be fine every week or so, but Luke was always the more outgoing one, partying it up and living the "rockstar" image he had handed to him.

Michael was usually the one who preferred to pick up Luke, occasionally with the others in tow. It would wind up the group would find some 24/7 fast food shop and sober up, or slump back to the hotel they were staying at that night, in some random city, surrounded by random fans who would gossip and spread rumors amongst Twitter of the drunk stars.

Tonight, he was just with Luke. Not that he didn't hate Luke, very much quite the opposite, but that was the very reason he was regretting taking Luke home.

Michael didn't want to be left anywhere with him for too long, in fear he might say or do something unwanted or not allowed by management.

Michael exposed the two too much now and days, and even if what they had was somewhat platonic and somewhat more than friends, he didn't want to press anything onto Luke.

Luke didn't care much for the unspoken rules put between the two of them tonight.

"Mikey, c'mon, let's pull over and grab a bite." Luke chose to sling an arm around the back of the seat and rest his hand amongst Michael's shoulder. "I'm starving."

"We can get something in the room," Michael told him, stiffening his frame and tightening his hold onto the wheel. "For now, go and lie down a bit on the seat, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, 'sir'." Luke removed his hand, Michael breathed freely once more, and Luke laid down onto the seat, back against the cool leather and eyes trained on the car's roof.

It was an almost blissful moment of silence between the two for a while, both of them focused of their separate objects.

He could get used to it, Michael thought, narrowing his eyes towards the wide, never ending, path. Calm, almost friendly, moments between the two, something unlike everything the two were used to dealing with.

With Luke, it was always an adventure, almost always a years moments passing by in only mere seconds. He was someone Michael had never been accustomed to before, someone as lively and mischievous and just so _Luke_.

Michael wasn't sure how Luke felt towards him now and days. He never knew, even back then.

Maybe the quiet and calm weren't good enough for him either. It made him think.

"Hey, Mikey, thanks a mil again for taking me home. Don't know what'd I do without you," Luke half said, half slurred out.

"We're best friends. You'd do it for me in a heartbeat."

"No, I don't think I would." Michael heard him shift from his place. His tone stated he was more serious, but the slur between words told a different story. "I don't think anybody would pick up their friend at what, two in the morning?"

"2:45." Michael glanced quickly from the road to the dashboard.

"Yeah, who even is up then?"

"You. And me. And Ashton and Calum might still be-"

"Nah, they don't count. They're us."

"Are you saying we aren't human?"

"I'm saying we aren't normal. Especially you."

"Me? What'd I do?"

"You practically radiate the sun. I can't count on one hand the kind of people who are like you. Ya know, it'd explain it."

"Explain what," Michael asked as calm as he could.

He felt the anxious shaking of his hands starting up, forcing him to tighten his grip on the wheel. Luke was never one to openly say something like this.

But then again, it wasn't Luke. It was his drunk persona, someone more open and berserk at times.

"Why I'm kinda in love with you, I guess." Luke stopped and sounded almost as if he was musing. "Yeah, that'd be it."

Michael didn't respond. He didn't know _how_ to respond to that. How do you even respond to that? How do you respond to the one person who you've hated and loved and longed for, who's always been closed off and an open book all at once, someone who could tell entire epics with those eyes?

He continued to drive.

It wasn't long before he heard Luke stop his incoherent mumbling, which he assumed meant he was asleep.

The road was more chaotic now, pot holes decorating the streets with every half mile or so. Michael found it to be quite the burden for how he had to carefully avoid each and every cursed hole, in fear Luke would wake up.

If he woke up, there was a fifty percent chance he'd still be drunk, or a fifty percent chance he'd be sober. Neither of those chances seemed very pleasing.

Michael couldn't help but think of Luke with every hole, each one a bit of sad irony for him to mule over.

Every pot hole was avoided to not harm Luke, when it seemed that all Luke did to Michael was cause him pain.

If Michael thought hard enough, he'd learn just how much pain was caused. Luke would let him in, give him something to always think about, then in the flash of an interview, take it all away, tearing at the fragile fabric of his heart.

Yeah, that's one way to call it. A tear in his heart. Sometimes able to be fixed, but also something that could be ripped out once more.

"Oh Lukey," Michael whispered, avoiding once more a hole, "why'd you have to be such a tear in my heart?"

Michael avoided the hole.

Michael continued to make his way.

Michael drove the two to the hotel.

Michael told the security to please bring Luke in from the car, and to be wary of the fans.

Luke was still lying down, staring at the roof, rethinking what he had heard.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this hmu on twitter i guess i'm @pettyanddull


End file.
